I Am Nothing
by vinny-nicole
Summary: It's another Bella is a nerd leaves and comes back story's but not only is Bella hot she's not human either and her ex-bully's are now werewolf's but a big incident sends her back to forks and then you toss in the Cullen family and that's my story
1. Fear

**So I am Vinny and I have been reading fanfiction for awhile now and this is my first story so wish me luck and let me know what you think of this chapter of a story I might continue if anyone likes it. So again wish me luck and read away then review!**

I Am Nothing

Chapter 1

It was the middle of my junior year when I thought I was finally happy after years of hell I was happy but apparently someone has it out for me because when I was _finally _happy it just had to be ripped away leaving me with nothing but fear.

I have a choice I can stay here and live in fear of what if he comes back? When will the police find him? Would they find him? Will I always be this scared? Will moving make me feel any better? Yes, well that's what they all say, the police, the doctors, my family, and well everyone that is. I have a hard time believing them. Is moving back to the place I was convinced was hell really worth it? Or will I always be living in fear?

Home. A simple word most people probably find comfort in but me? Well it made me want to cry. It's not like my parents beat me or anything I mean it was just bullying but no matter how strong a person is it will get to you and as the older I got the harsher the pranks (if you can call them that) and insults got. I went from being a poopy head to being the greasy bitch no guy would fuck. What an improvement. Eventually I had to get a therapist after I moved in with my aunt Kelly and her husband Phil I guess getting pig's blood can do that to a person.

*Flashback*

_It's the last day of freshmen year and it has been brutal. I'm just happy Sam's little gang didn't put fire crackers in my locker again. Spoke to soon. As soon as I opened the doors to go home I felt something cold and thick splash into my face as I wiped my eyes and opened them I looked down at myself and I saw red all over me and I had a pretty good idea what it was._

_"Oink, oink, ugly duckling I hope you don't miss your farm animal friend too much." Paul said. He was the worst of them I think and he has major anger issues. Then Leah she is a junior, yesterday she put worms in my book bag during gym and I stuck my hands right into them. Then Sam he is a senior and he is the ring leader tells them what's just a little too far i.e. Sam's gang. Jared he isn't … so bad I guess him just kind of stands in the back and watches occasionally throwing in a mean word or two. I don't really understand why he and Leah hang out with Paul and Jared they're just freshmen._

_It's a little ironic that they dumped pig's blood on me considering I'm vegetarian that's probably part of the reason why they did it._

_"Oh my gosh." Angela said slowly as she, Jake, Quil, and Embry walked up to me._

_"Isabella?" "Isabella?" "Isabella?" I heard them call me several times but it was like I was frozen and I had only one thought on my mind._

_Go._

_And that is what I did. I ran home I begged and begged my parents to let me leave to go stay with Aunt Kelly and her new husband Phil and soon enough they agreed but only after I told them what has been going on all of these years. They knew I was getting teased but they didn't know it went as far as getting beat up and getting pig's blood dumped on me. So a few legal documents and packing boxes later I was off to my new real home in Florida._

*Flashback*


	2. Stab and Twist

**AN: I just want to say that this entire story will be in Bella's P.O.V. unless otherwise stated. Also I have my polyvore link on my profile where I have a banner and will my outfits for Bella. Read and please, please review!**

I Am Nothing

Chapter 2

**FATE**

Do you believe in fate?

I do. At least I thought I did.

I wish I could take this back. Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I have always been nice to people even if they were mean or rude to me. I thought fate was supposed to make sure people got what they deserved like karma for example when I think of fate I think of karma. Fate is your destiny what is supposed to happen to you and karma is there to make sure everybody gets what they deserve and even the playing field, so does this mean that what I used to believe in was just a big lie or will one day I get the happiness that I have been waiting for my entire life?

_Uploaded 2 minutes ago_

"Bella are you on that stupid blog again?" Kelly laughed

"Yes and it is not stupid! It's my life."

"Kid it has been a week since coming home from the hospital I'm sure your little groupies can wait to hear from you and if that blog is your life then I feel sorry for you." Phil added in from the kitchen.

"Both of you shut it. So when are you getting me some more packing boxes?" I asked.

"Tomorrow but you don't need to worry about that Phil and I have got it covered. Now go to bed you have got a doctor's appointment in the morning."

"Okay. Night Phil, Kelly." I kissed them both on the cheek and went up to my room.

As I was lying in my bed I started to think about why I was in the hospital and moving back to Forks in the first place.

*Flashback*

_Phil and Kelly had just left for a Christmas party with their friends and I knew they would be out late so I have the whole house all to myself. I turned on the stereo and sat on the couch with my laptop in my lap I thought I heard the door knob jiggle._

"_Kelly! Phil! Did you forget something?" I called and turned the music down but I got no response it must have been my imagination I thought and turned the music back up but what I didn't hear were the light footsteps behind me. I felt a hand go over my mouth and I tried to scream but it came out muffled and then I felt strong arms wrap around me and my screams echoed though the empty house. The person a man I'm guessing lifted me off the ground and I kept kicking and screaming and I kicked his leg he let out a yelp and dropped me I went crashing into the glass coffee table and I felt it shatter with glass flicking in my face and large shards digging into my hands but I didn't feel any pain I didn't know if it was because of the adrenaline or the fear. I flipped around and saw a slightly muscled tall man wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie his face was shadowed but I recognized it. I saw him a lot around a coffee shop I go to a lot with my friends after and before school or we went there to hang out he would always be there sitting at the table in the corner closest to the door I would catch him looking at me a lot but I brushed it off and thought nothing of it but people give me funny looks quite a bit because I live in Florida and I'm as pale as a ghost, I have green hair and a nose piercing. I wish I had paid more attention. I remember one time I bumped him while I was leaving a as I said sorry and he gave me a warm smile with kind eyes but now his eyes look darker and almost wild. I backed up quickly and he soon followed I got off the floor turned and ran I grabbed for the phone but he grabbed me again and he bound my hands behind my back and put tape over my mouth and pushed me toward the back door I went and I could feel him push something sharp into my back as we went out the door I grabbed for the door but he pushed me along and I looked back at my home, my safe haven, and saw the bloody hand print I left on the glass on the French door._

_We went into the woods behind my house we entered an alley that led off an old dark street not too far away he pushed me into the back seat of a small car I didn't try and get away anymore not yet anyways._

"_Good girl." He whispered close to my ear, his voice was deep and rough like he smoked a lot._

_Soon we arrived at a cabin in a remote area we must have been near a beach because I could hear waves crashing and somehow the sound soothed me but only a little._

_He tied me onto a simple chair you might find in a dining room down in the basement I didn't know how long it was but I soon wiggled my hands out of the rope. I brought my wrists up to look at them and my skin was raw, an angry shade of red and they were bleeding a little. I tried to be quite going up the stairs. I finally reached a door I undid the lock and crept out my bare feet hitting dirt. Then I heard him behind me yelling and I took off running I could hear his footsteps behind me as I ran and I pushed myself faster I tripped a few times and it allowed him to make up for lost time. I kept running toward the sound of the waves and as they crashed louder I ran slower I was getting warn out and the adrenaline was fading and I could feel my hands throb, thin ribbons of blood were streaming down my face and my feet were cold and aching. The crashing of the waves sounded like they were mere feet away but I reached a dead end a small cliff and I lost all my hope because I didn't know where I was or which direction to go. The man he had caught up with me and I was frozen but as he grabbed my shoulders I came to my senses and pushed him away then I saw what he had in his hand, it look like a normal kitchen knife and before I knew it he drove it into my stomach, almost directly into my belly button. As he twisted it I let a mangled yell that I hardly recognized as my own._

_He leaned forward next to my ear. "You should have been good." He pulled the knife out and I slowly pulled my hands up to cover the wound, they were soon covered in blood. He pulled back and got ready to bring the knife down again but I pushed him away the best I could and ran to the cliff I looked down at the rocks and crashing waves the back at the man walking slowly toward me smirking ._

_So I jumped._

_Somehow I missed all of the rocks and water was splashing around me and I feel really dizzy and tired. I tried to swim but the waves were too strong and the swept me backwards and under I thought was going to hit the wall of the cliff but I got swept into something that looked like a cave, a bubble in the earth, and my head popped up above the water and I gasped for breath and pulled myself to the edge of the pool of water and tried to catch my breath but when I did I started coughing and blood spluttered out and I rolled onto my back still mostly submerged into the water. When I looked up what I saw was beautiful the cave opened at the top and the full moon was directly above and the water stared to bubble and little glowing bubbles started to float up toward the top of the cave and I reached up to touch them but everything started to go black and I dropped my hand._

_I drifted in and out of conciseness a few times, but this time when I opened my eyes the sky above seemed lighter and with what miraculous strength I had left I pulled myself up onto land and stood. I stumbled my way out of the cave and collapsed near a few rocks._

_I woke again to the sound of footsteps and I just lay limp on the ground as they got closer I tried to move away what if it was him? Then I heard yelling and someone standing over me speaking to me but I couldn't make out what they were saying it was just a blur. _

_An ambulance arrived and everything turned into flashing lights and far away voices._

*Flashback*

The memory had missing pieces but it was still fresh in my mind even though it happened almost 4 weeks ago. The more I thought about it Forks seemed less like hell and more like a walk in the park. I let my thoughts go and drifted into another nightmare filled sleep.

_*_2 weeks later*

We had already packed all my things and sent them on their way to forks and we were about to head to the airport.

"Come on guys let's go! I don't want to miss my flight!" I yelled into the house.

"Wait Bells we want to give you something before you go." Kelly said.

"Ya' know a going away present." Phil added. And the handed me a box that was fairly small.

"Open it!" Phil yelled.

"Okay, okay! Give me a minute!" When I opened the box a cute little face looked up to me and let out a scared little meow.

"A savannah cat! Oh my gosh I can't believe you got me one!" I yelled with tears welling in my eyes. "How did you know?"

"Well we see you Google them all of the time." Kelly said. "Plus you post about them on your blog. Plus you never shut up about how cool they are."

"Thank you guy so much!" And I pulled then both into a hug.

"Aw don't cry kid!"

"I'm just really happy, happier than I have been in awhile."

"Well let's get to the airport"

After our last kisses good bye I was now sitting on a plane and a kitten in my lap I have decided to name Tiko my plane _finally _after six hours my plane landed in a Port Angeles airport. I went through baggage and security and I was home free. As I stood looking for my mom who was supposed pick me up I felt slightly overwhelmed about what was going to happen from here on out.


	3. Wolves

**I feel bad for making this so short but you know I typed it like a week ago and I was gonna add to it but shit happens…**

I Am Nothing

Chapter 3

**Jared P.O.V.**

I loved to run, to feel the wind in my fur, to feel my paws hit the cold hard ground.

_Real poetic Jared! -Paul _

All of the guys chuckled at his jab.

_Very funny Paul we all know you love to run as much as me. And Quil you don't have room to laugh if I recall you religiously read some girls blog. -Jared _

_Hey! Her blog is amazing! You should read it sometime and her paintings! Amazing! And she can sing. - Quil_

_My point exactly! And I bet she uses paintings off Google and auto-tunes her voice. –Jared _

_I bet she is fat! –Paul laughed._

_I bet she's ugly! –Jake and Embry said at the same time._

_Would you girls shut it! –Leah growled._

_Come on guys let's get back. Besides Quil they're probably right. –Sam _

_Hey! Emily reads her blog to you know. -Quil _

_Come on I'm starving and I bet Emily has a fresh batch of muffins waiting for us! –Embry _

As we phased, put on cutoffs, and entered Emily's and Sam's house they're were indeed fresh muffins waiting for us.

"Speaking of fat and ugly do guys ever wonder what happened to that Isabella chick?" Paul said with a full mouth and Jacob let out a low growl and Quil and Embry looked down sadly.

"Hey I'm just wondering!" He put his hands up defensively but they all still looked angry because Isabella and Angela were still _very _touchy subjects and I never really knew why we were so mean to them I mean yea pulling pranks were fun but we kind of tormented them.

"So." Emily added in trying to break the silence. "Quil guess who updated their blog today?" and all of the sudden Quil looked up excitedly. "Here I'll read it out loud." She added.

"_Fate__. Do you believe in fate? I do. At least I thought I did. I wish I could take this back. Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I have always been nice to people even if they were mean or rude to me. I thought fate was supposed to make sure people got what they deserved like karma for example when I think of fate I think of karma. Fate is your destiny what is supposed to happen to you and karma is there to make sure everybody gets what they deserve and even the playing field, so does this mean that what I used to believe in was just a big lie or will one day I get the happiness that I have been waiting for my entire life?" _She read from her laptop. "And there are a bunch of comments asking what happened."

"Wow I do wonder what happened to her." Quil said. "Well thanks for the muffins Emily I'm going to head home we have school in the morning."

"Me too" I said and I heard other muffled goodbyes from Jake, Paul, and Embry as they followed suite out the door.

The next morning went pretty normal, bump shoulders with some guys who thought they were tough , and push down a few freshmen, but when lunch rolled around that's when it got… different you could say.

"What do you want freak?" Paul spat and we all looked up and saw Angela Weber. Jake, Embry, and Quil looked down quick and shamefully.

"Jake? Quil? Embry? Can I speak with one of you real quick?" And they all looked up and slowly met her eyes for the first time in almost a year and when she and Embry looked at each other I almost immediately knew what was happening. But he quickly snapped out of it and looked back down at the table.

"What?" Jake said harshly but I could hear the guilt laced in his voice.

"I um, just wanted to te-tell you that since you're, well _were_ her friend that Isabella called me." And her words got most of the people at the table's attention and everyone's, even mine, heads snapped up to look at her witch made her jump a little.

"What!" Jake, Embry, and Quil all yelled "What did she say?"

"Well something happened, she wouldn't tell me what she just said it was big and well…"

"Well what?" I said eagerly because, I would never admit this to anyone, but I had a little crush on Isabella.

"She is coming back."


End file.
